24fandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Wincott
Toronto, Ontario, Canada |siblings = Jeffrey Wincott (brother) |role = Adrian Cross }} Michael Anthony Claudio Wincott is a Canadian stage and film actor who played Adrian Cross in 24: Live Another Day. Biography and career Wincott was born in Toronto, Ontario. He is the younger brother of actor Jeffrey Wincott, who portrayed Davis in Season 2 of 24. As a child, Wincott was a fan of musician Keith Richards and played drums in a jazz band. After graduating from Juilliard in 1986, Wincott joined Joseph Papp's Public Theater in New York City, appearing in plays such as Serious Money, Road, The Secret Rapture, and State of Shock. In 1991, Wincott gained recognition for his role in Kevin Reynold's Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves as the devious Guy of Gisbourne, starring alongside Kevin Costner and Morgan Freeman. This led to a number of film roles as villains, including Ridley Scott's 1492: Conquest of Paradise (with Arnold Vosloo), Romeo is Bleeding (with James Cromwell and Will Patton), and The Three Musketeers, starring Kiefer Sutherland. In 1994, Wincott appeared in possibly his best known role, the mob kingpin Top Dollar, in The Crow, where he played the boss of Michael Massee and Tony Todd's characters. Wincott's later film roles include Alien: Resurrection (1997; with Raymond Cruz and Leland Orser), Along Came a Spider (2001; with Billy Burke and Ravil Isyanov), The Count of Monte Cristo (2002; with Dagmara Dominczyk and James Frain), The Assassination of Richard Nixon (2004; with J.C. MacKenzie, Tracy Middendorf, Brett Rickaby, and Mykelti Williamson), What Just Happened (2008; with Lombardo Boyar and Mark Ivanir), and Hitchcock (2012; with Danielle Burgio, Spencer Garrett, Currie Graham, John Lacy, and Kurtwood Smith). Wincott also stars in the independent Western Forsaken, directed by Jon Cassar and starring Kiefer and Donald Sutherland, along with Greg Ellis. Role on 24 .]] Michael Wincott played the role of Adrian Cross, the founder and leader of Open Cell, on 24: Live Another Day. His casting was announced in November 2013, and was the first new cast member to be confirmed for the show. Casting reports described Cross as "a charismatic hacker and a leader of the free information movement". Wincott's first appearance was in the second episode, and appeared in a total of 10 episodes. In 2014, Wincott's brother, Jeffrey, praised his brother's performance on Twitter. Producer and writer Manny Coto replied saying that Michael was "a genius, and a blast to work with". 24 credits *''Live Another Day'' ** (credit only) ** ** ** ** ** (voice) ** ** ** ** ** 24-related appearances *"Jack Is Back" (behind-the-scenes footage) Selected filmography * Forsaken (2015) * Hitchcock (2012) * A Lonely Place for Dying (2009) * Seraphim Falls (2006) * The Count of Monte Cristo (2002) * Alien: Resurrection (1997) * The Three Musketeers (1993) * Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991) * The Sicilian (1987) * Title Shot (1979) Television appearances * Veni Vidi Vici (2017) * Westworld (2016) * Strangers (1996) * The Equalizer (1987, 1989) * Miami Vice (1988) * The Littlest Hobo (1979, 1981) References External links * MichaelWincott.org - official site * * Category:Actors Category:Live Another Day actors Category:Main stars